patherfandomcom-20200214-history
John Coltrane
Джон Колтрэйн Полное имя: Джон Уильям Колтрейн (John William Coltrane) Родился: 23 сентября, 1926, Хэмлет, штат Северная Каролина, США Умер: 17 июля, 1967 в Нью-Йорке Жанр: джаз Стили: грув, модальная музыка, фри-джаз, хард-боп, авангард Инструменты: саксофон (тенор), саксофон (сопрано) Фирмы звукозаписи: Impulse! (37), Prestige (19), Original Jazz Classics (15), Atlantic (11), GRP (Cool, Savoy (6), Blue Note (6) Джазовый титан, саксофонист Джон Колтрэйн - это музыкант, положивший начало новому направлению в современном джазе. Вместе с Майлзом Дэвисом он определил палитру музыкального пейзажа середины 60-х годов, играя на теноре и альт саксофоне с изяществом, одухотворенной красотой и проникновенной силой. Джон родился 23 сентября 1926 в Хэмлете, штат Северная Каролина. После окончания школы в июне 1943 семья переехала в Филадельфию. Он был призван в армию в 1945 году и демобилизовался в 1946. Колтрэйн начинал как альт саксофонист и переменил много мест, работая музыкантом в 40-е годы до тех пор, пока не присоединился к оркестру Диззи Гиллеспи в 1949. Он остался с Диззи несмотря на то, что оркестр распался в мае 1950 года, и уже в качестве тенор саксофониста работал с Гиллеспи в маленькой группе до апреля 1951. В начале 1952 года он присоединился к оркестру Эрла Бостика, а в 1953 - к оркестру Джонни Ходжеса, оставаясь в нем до 1954 года. Хотя и существуют ранние записи Колтрэйна, сделанные, начиная с 1946 года, его настоящая карьера охватывает 12 лет с 1955 по 1967 год. В этот период времени он придал иную форму современному джазу и оказал большое влияние на целое поколение музыкантов. Колтрэйн находился в состоянии депрессии в Филадельфии летом 1955 года, когда ему позвонил джазовый трубач Майлз Дэвис. Дэвис, чей успех в конце 40-х годов пришел в упадок в течение нескольких последующих лет, был напротив активен и намеревался создать новый квинтет. Колтрэйн находился с небольшими перерывами в составе этого первого состава Дэвиса до апреля 1957 года. Этот классический квинтет наилучшим образом представлен двумя записями для фирмы "Prestige" в 1956 году. Оркестр распался в середине апреля 1957. В конце 1957 Колтрэйн работал с Теллониусом Монком в легендарном нью йоркском клубе Five Spot. Он вернулся к Дэвису в январе 1958 и оставался с ним до апреля 1960. За это время он участвовал в новаторских проектах Майлза "Milestones" и "Kind of Blue" и записал свой собственный неординарный проект "Giant Steps". Первый квартет Колтрэйна появился на сцене в апреле 1960 в составе пианиста МакКой Тайнера, присоединившегося к оркестру в середине 1960 вместо ушедшего Стива Куна и Элвина Джонса, пришедшего несколько позднее во время записи одного из самых значительных проектов Колтрэйна "My favorite Things" для фирмы Atlantic. В начале 1961 он подписал контракт с фирмой "Impulse", и его первым проектом стал весьма впечатляющий альбом "Arrica/Brass". К квартету Колтрэйна (МакКой Тайнер и басист Регги Воркман) присоединился мульти-инструменталист Эрик Долфи, но его появление вызвало серьезные разногласия в коллективе. Звучание этого оркестра вполне иллюстрируется в записях, сделанных в течение 4-х ночей в Village Vanguard в Нью Йорке в ноябре 1961 и во время последующего европейского турне. Долфи оставил группу в апреле 1962 и, в силу различных причин, в течение 1962 года музыкальная продукция Колтрэйна была более консервативной. Но этот год, однако, был отмечен появлением нескольких знаменательных записей: альбом "Ballads" и совместные записи с Дюком Эллингтоном. Альбом "Crescent", вышедший в середине 1964 можно назвать выдающимся, но все же пик творческой активности Колтрэйна безусловно пришелся на период с декабря 1964 по ноябрь 1965. В этот промежуток времени он сделал огромное количество записей, включая классическую сюиту "A Love Supreme", "Meditations" и множество неординарных проектов с небольшими составами музыкантов (в частности, "new music sammit" "Ascenasion"). В январе 1966 классический Квартет Джона Колтрэйна прекратил свое существование. Внутреннее напряжение Колтрэйна искало новых направлений, это чувство заставило Колтрэйна покинуть Тайнера и Джонса. Последний состав группы Колтрэйна (жена Колтрэйна Алис - пиано, Рашид Али и Джимми Гаррисон - ударные, хорошо иллюстрируется концертными выступлениями в Японии. В середине 60-х Колтрэйн был первопроходцем новых джазовых территорий, таких как фри джаз и коллективная импровизация, которые сужали аудиторию слушателей до тех пор, пока не прорубили новые врата в царство джаза. Хотя он и заставил отвернуться многочисленных почитателей традиционного джаза, но стал мессией легиона новых преданных поклонников. Несмотря на то, что он старался вести более здоровую жизнь, его бурная молодость стала результатом ранней смерти 17 июля 1967 года. Джон Колтрэйн ушел из жизни в возрасте 41 года в Хантингтонском госпитале в Лонг Айленде, штат Нью Йорк. Похожие исполнители: George Coleman, Joe Henderson, Wayne Shorter, Booker Ervin, George Adams, John Gilmore, Billy Harper, Hank Mobley, David Murray, Herbie Nichols, Rahsaan Roland Kirk Корни и влияние: Sonny Rollins, Don Byas, Miles Davis, Stan Getz, Dexter Gordon, Sonny Stitt, Lester Young, Yusef Lateef, Thelonious Monk Charlie Parker Последователи: Dream Syndicate, Bob Berg, Chico Freeman, Dave Holland, Joachim Kuhn, George Lewis, Archie Shepp, Ira Sullivan, Bennie Wallace, Steve Grossman, Deodato, McCoy Tyner, Jackie McLean, Union Wireless, T.K. Blue Исполнял композиции: Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II, Mal Waldron, Miles Davis, Thelonious Monk, Tadd Dameron, Cole Porter, Dizzy Gillespie, Frank Eyton, Johnny Mercer, Lorenz Hart, Duke Ellington, Milt Jackson, Robert Sour, Edward Heyman, Johnny Green, Wilbur Harden, Irving Berlin, Mitchell Parish Работал с музыкантами: Paul Chambers, Rudy Van Gelder, Red Garland, McCoy Tyner, Elvin Jones, Jimmy Garrison, Art Taylor, Philly Joe Jones, Kelly, Art Blakey, Mal Waldron, Roy Haynes, Eric Dolphy, Bob Weinstock, Kenny Burrell Участник: Miles Davis Quintet Miles Davis All-Stars Избранная дискография *1956 Two Tenors /Prestige *1956 Tenor Conclave/Original Jazz *1956 Mating Call/Prestige *1956 John Coltrane and the Jazz Giants/Fantasy *1957 Interplay for 2 Trumpets and 2 Tenors/Original Jazz *1957 John Coltrane with Kenny Burrell/Prestige *1957 Cattin' with Coltrane and Quinichette/Original Jazz *1957 Coltrane Prestige/Original Jazz *1957 Lush Life/DCC *1957 The Last Trane/Original Jazz *1957 John Coltrane with the Red Garland Trio/Prestige *1957 John Coltrane/Prestige *1957 Traning In/Original Jazz *1957 Blue Train/Blue Note *1957 The John Coltrane/Ray Draper QuintetPrestige *1958 The Believer/Prestige *1958 Soultrane/Original Jazz *1958 Trane's Reign/Prestige *1958 Dial Africa/Savoy *1958 Gold Coast/Savoy *1958 Countdown: The Savoy Sessions/Savoy *1958 Africa: The Savoy Sessions/Savoy *1958 Settin' the Pace/Original Jazz *1959 Cannonball and Coltrane/Polygram *1959 Giant Steps/Atlantic *1959 Coltrane Jazz/Atlantic *1960 The Avant-Garde/Atlantic *1960 Coltrane Plays the Blues/Atlantic *1960 Coltrane's Sound/Atlantic *1960 My Favorite Things Atlantic/Atlantic *1961 Africa/Brass/Impulse! *1961 Ole Coltrane/Atlantic *1961 Live at the Village Vanguard/Impulse! *1961 Newport '63 live/Impulse! *1961 Impressio /Impulse! *1961 [[Ballads/Impulse! *1962 Coltrane Impulse!/Impulse! *1962 Bye Bye Blackbird/Original Jazz *1963 John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman/Impulse! *1963 To the Beat of a Different Drum/Impulse! *1963 Dear Old Stockho/lmImpulse! *1963 Selflessness/Impulse! *1963 Live at Birdland /Impulse! *1964 Crescent /Impulse! *1964 A Love Supreme/Impulse! *1965 The John Coltrane Quartet Plays /Impulse! *1965 Transition/Impulse! *1965 Kulu Se Mama/Impulse! *1965 Infinity/Impulse! *1965 Ascension/Impulse! *1965 The Major Works of John Coltrane/Impulse! *1965 New Thing at Newport/Impulse! *1965 Sun Ship/Impulse! *1965 Live in Seattle/Impulse! *1965 Om/Impulse! *1965 MeditationsImpulse! *1966 Live at the Village Vanguard Again!Impulse! *1967 Expression/Impulse! *1967 Stellar Regions/Impulse! *1967 Interstellar Space/Impulse! *1999 Immortal Concerts: A Love Supreme live/Giants of Jazz *2000 Live/Unique Jazz *2005 One Down, One Up: Live at the Half Note / Impulse *2006 Live at the Showboat Philadelphia June 17, 1963 / Rare Live Recordings Ссылки *Биография и дискография на Рутрекере Category:Джаз Category:Артист